


在他的眼眸中

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: #光公#预警：1、游戏背景，时间在5.0后。2、cp：光之战士×水晶公，考虑到游戏习惯，正文中全部以暗之战士称呼。3、非全龄，水晶公双性设定（药水作用），有女性器官描写。4、感谢金主@九十九南屿 的约稿！双性真是香死了！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	在他的眼眸中

“我是说，您的伴侣，那位拯救世界的暗之战士，可能有外遇了。”

白麻长袍的魔法师拿腔作调，懒洋洋的音调勾起了水晶公某些不太好的回忆。他难得板起脸来，预备呼唤莱楠将其请出去，魔法师也不恼，小瓶一扔将将好落在水晶公的怀中，大摇大摆没了身影。  
“想知道的话就喝下这瓶药，晚上去滞潮村的酒馆，你会得到答案的——反正暗之战士阁下今天也没有回水晶都吧？”  
待到水晶都侍卫团的团长小步快跑到水晶公面前时，他已鬼使神差般地将瓶子塞入袖中，拉低帽檐，咳嗽一声，拍了拍视若亲子的维斯族姑娘，“……你先回去吧，没事了。”  
“公，真的不要紧吗？刚刚走出去的那个人，我认为还是有必要追查一下……”  
“他也没做什么事，别担心。”  
莱楠嘟哝着摇摇头，行了个军礼便离开了。水晶公立马走进深虑室锁上门，掏出瓶子研究起来。  
浅蓝色的玻璃瓶，巴掌大小，瓶身上的纸条用诺弗兰特文字写着意为女性的单词。拧开瓶口稍稍扇动，入鼻是青草气息与馥郁花香，很容易让人联想到伊尔美格那位形容娇美的妖灵王；这颜色又与暗之战士的眼眸有几分相似，如同海洋的一隅。依靠对仙子族的了解，再将二者结合，水晶公大致能够判定这药水恐怕与性别改变有些什么关系，只是这个时候给自己这么一瓶药，多少显得有些可疑。  
不过既然是菲奥·乌尔的手笔……那对英雄一定不会有伤害了。  
小瓶子与水晶化的手掌碰撞，叮当作响，水晶公连忙将瓶子放在另一只手中，小小地叹了口气。  
并非他擅自多心，实在是暗之战士长久未归，若两人之间无甚联系也罢，如今的二人早已互通心意，有了更亲密的关系，那久久不与恋人相见的原因究竟是……水晶公的脑中又一次回想起那位魔法师阴阳怪气的语调，不自觉握紧了双拳——虽说依照他的性子，等待英雄归来早已成为习惯，不管多久他都能守在观星室中，静静地伫立着。可恋人该是比仰慕进了一步，即便不去追赶，他也应有询问和探究的权利……  
脑子一热，活了几百岁的水晶公此时竟也像个情窦初开的青年，拔了瓶塞一仰头，甜美的秘药一滴不剩，唯余满口芬芳。

“别挤别挤！”  
“让一让让一让，货要上来了啊！”  
通往游末邦的飞空艇吵吵嚷嚷，往来多是行商之人，分批分队坐着聊天，便显得一位身披斗篷，身形娇小的独行女士十分显眼。与一般的成年尘族女性相比，她个子稍矮，兜帽几乎盖去了大半张脸，漏出几缕嫣红的发丝，与一双玫瑰花瓣般的丰润双唇。  
见是自己挡住了货的路，水晶公连忙侧过身，顺势把兜帽拢得紧了些。  
不出所料，药水确实有改变性别的功能，甚至连带种族也换了个透彻。他下意识地在原本空荡荡的脸侧抚摸着，头顶已经不会因为布料的压迫而感到痛，像暗之战士一般，耳朵长在脸颊侧。  
该说仙子的秘术确实厉害吗……  
结晶化的身躯自不必说，连脸颊上的水晶疤痕也消失无踪，化作浅蓝色的面妆，在这张女性的脸孔上平添几分风韵。胸前柔软的两团也是全新体验，在刚变化完毕之时，水晶公曾好奇地伸手揉了几下，最后却给自己闹了个大红脸，偷偷寻了绷带来缠平，又被勒得喘不过气，只好套了件薄衫，任由那对不大的乳房被随意包裹。  
他缩在飞空艇的角落，孤身一人，听着来往的人们热烈讨论着水晶都与游末邦的未来，竟一时有些恍惚。过去百年间，水晶公已经习惯与绝望作伴，安抚处在苦痛之中的灵魂，他的耳边夜夜回荡着哭嚎与咆哮，何曾有过这般慵懒惬意？面对自己的子民时，城主永远是一副胸有成竹又气定神闲的模样。并不是不曾胆怯，只是示弱对于水晶公而言，未免太过奢侈。  
有人推销着游末邦积压已久的精美布料，在衣着朴素的雷克兰德驻民身上来回比划；有人又对着水晶都内圣林牧场的作物垂涎欲滴，畅谈购买后的用途。人们的目光终于不再死死盯着生死存亡，有了享受生活的权利，这份难能可贵的安逸足以让水晶公的嘴角软化，不必维持着那副模样，在间隙中思考属于古·拉哈·提亚这个人的人生，那份尘封已久的爱恋还留有青年的滋味，让水晶公在多次面对自己朝夕相处的恋人还是被众人敬仰乃至爱慕的大英雄时，有了微微的酸涩。  
他深呼吸，不断告诫自己只是一时兴起微服私访来到珂露西亚岛体察民情，为了方便融入居民之间，特意变作女性模样。对，因为女性的亲和力大概更高、也更容易让人放下戒心，更方便交流、而且女性也好便装，可能更进一步的都……水晶公竟掰起了手指，在无人看到的地方细数起来，只是数着数着还是免不了拐到英雄的身上。思及魔法师的话语，蓬勃的情绪像是被针扎破的气球，怏怏地靠在了飞空艇内壁凸起的雕刻上。  
“如果不在的话就回去，”女性的声音稍显尖细，隔着布料闷闷传来。，“……应该马上就能回去了。”

衣着花俏的猫秘族男人用胳膊肘捅了捅隔壁尘族男人的大臂，努努嘴示意对方去看柜台最右边坐着的红发女人。  
“不错吧。”  
“平时没见过，新来的？”  
“不是你喜欢的类型吗？努力一下呗！”他怂恿着半醉的尘族男人上前搭讪。正所谓酒壮怂人胆，那个高大又有几分憨厚的尘族男人竟真的一拍桌子，朝着女人独坐的方向走去，“呯”的一声，橡木酒杯扽在“她”面前。  
“我请你喝！”  
酒馆之人最是爱热闹，长长一声口哨，不一会儿便在那个猫魅的有意撺掇下开始起哄拱火。菁灵族的酒馆老板甚至不嫌事大地又灌了满满一杯麦酒，帮腔着什么若是邀请成功，这酒就算免费的，全然不顾红发女子愈发难堪的神情。  
“答应他！答应他！”  
如坐针毡。  
水晶公根本没有想到自己还会在酒馆待到月上梢头。就该在确认人不在之后马上走掉！远离水晶塔带来的消耗虽没有当初预备作战时候大，可对于习惯随时补充能量的他来说，依旧是十分难熬，使得水晶都的城主没法像往常一般挺直腰背，做出神圣不可侵犯的模样。红发女子只能低着头缩着肩，喃喃开口的样子反倒是多了几分羞赧。  
“这、这我还是……”

“抱歉，不过我能有幸请您喝一杯吗？”  
熟悉的声音自身后传来，几分玩味。

没有穿着那身漆黑铠甲，拉松了衬衣系绳的暗之战士全然脱去一身英雄气概，只有裸露在外的肌肉上那些纵横交错的新旧伤疤能让人把他与冒险者一词联系起来；棕褐色的裤子在小腿处扎入短筒靴中，便显得线条尖锐而简洁。他坐在水晶公不远处的木桌边，一手撑着下巴，空荡荡的酒杯在指尖打转，嘴角上扬，半眯眼，冷光自那蔚蓝的瞳孔深处蔓延开来。水晶公连忙回头看去，英雄也相当配合地站起身向他走来，在快要撞上的前一秒，弯腰欠身。  
“喝一杯？”  
更像是命令。

暗之战士很少会用这种语气说话，或者说他在绝大多数情况下都不怎么说话。微醺间水晶公开始回忆二人本就不怎么长的相处时间，翻找许久后也没有觅得任何相似的声线。在遥远的过去，他的英雄还是一位愣头青战士时，语气总是热情而坦诚的；而被自己召唤至第一世界之时，英雄更多地选择了愤怒，焦急，冷静，乃至直接沉默。一路保护、一路失去，他习惯将那些更柔软或是更偏向普通人的一面以高超武技隐藏，成为被责任武装的兵器。  
而身边这个尘族男人，若不是反复确认他的以太，水晶公定会将他认作与暗之战士有着相似样貌的普通冒险者，不然也不会发出这样的邀约，坐在自己身边，手绕着肩，脸贴着脸，像是登徒浪子，胡茬有意无意地扎了上来。  
念及此处，那股若有似无的酸水到底是泼了满地，水晶公抓过杯子，仰头就往嘴里灌去，全然不顾身体是否能够接受。淡黄色的酒液顺着嘴角滑到那抹蓝色花纹处，沿着线条柔和的下颌滴入锁骨，烛光下触目惊心的美丽。  
几不可见的，水晶公捕捉到暗之战士似乎是皱了皱眉，下一秒却又是笑得轻浮。手指自肩头滑向腰际，甚至还隔着单薄的布料轻轻搔挠。在水晶公贫瘠的情爱认知中，即便是与人渡夜，这般行为仍可以称得上过分放浪。  
原来他的英雄也有如此佻薄模样？  
不过是换了个起哄的对象，之前的尘族男人早就没了影，剩下的看到此情此景也心知肚明，哄笑着说旅店不过咫尺，不如直接进屋来得干脆。暗之战士揽着水晶公哈哈大笑，竟直接将唇贴了上来，呼吸滚烫，在他赤红的耳边低声呢喃：  
“一起？”

一定是喝醉了、不对，一定是疯了。  
他就这么昏头昏脑地接受了邀请，全然忘记自己的身份，任由他名正言顺的恋人揽着个陌生女人走进旅店——尽管这个陌生女人其实是自己假扮。酒意上脸好不刺激，他的面色几乎要与发色融为一体，身体如泥软烂，全靠暗之战士支撑才没有倒下。而英雄不仅没有丝毫拒绝，甚至还故意贴着他的耳朵询问：先是下巴贴着额头，顿了一下才滑到脸侧，稍微有些奇怪。  
“真的要吗？”  
“要……怎么不要！”  
水晶公何曾用过这般口气说话？不甘的、无奈的、嫉妒的、全然平摊在他人眼前。可自己早已没了分寸，便只能在旅店老板说不清道不明的眼神中跟着暗之战士进了房间，顺手落了锁。

“你来这里做什么。”  
水晶公还没站稳，便被男人甩在了床上，他以为下一步是急不可耐地撕扯衣物，谁知对方压根就没有继续，反倒是收手靠着窗站在另一侧，冷漠地盯着自己。  
“我……？我什么……”  
“别装傻，水晶公，你为什么会来这里？”  
他的语气生硬，印象中似乎只有在刚被召唤至第一世界时才这样和自己说过话，那时的暗之战士像是受伤的野兽，恨不得一口咬在水晶公脆弱的喉管上。  
“水……什么水晶公？”  
怒极反笑，暗之战士走上前来，撩起一缕发尾泛白的发丝，又在他仍是蓝色花纹的疤痕处摩挲，咬牙切齿。  
“变装的本事倒是比骗人来得强，有点长进。”  
“药是谁给的，水晶都的秘药？仙子族的玩笑？还是你们亚拉戈的新玩意儿？”拇指逐渐用力，好像要把花纹擦去一般蹭着，“以为变成女人了我就认不出来？”  
他一口气说了太多，淡淡酒气顺着话语间渡入水晶公微张的嘴中。  
“水晶公，离开水晶塔太远会怎么样，你比我更清楚。水晶都的城主擅自离开都城……也对，现在倒是没这个困扰了。”暗之战士哂笑一声，收手又站回窗边，别过脸不愿再看。  
仙子的秘药显然已经开始失效，瑰红的发色慢慢褪去，露出苍白发尾。水晶公挣扎着坐起身来，脑子还有些不清楚，竟昏头昏脑冲着暗之战士吼出了声：“凭、凭什么你能出来，我就不能！”  
他摇摇晃晃地，踉跄着挪动到英雄面前，踮脚去揪他松垮的衣领，声音里竟有一丝哽咽：“我当然、当然不想离开！要不是听说你……听说你有……”水晶公张张嘴，鼻子酸得出奇，下面的话怎么也说不出口。  
与英雄互通心意乃至结为恋人本是奢望，水晶公，或者说古·拉哈·提亚很早就做好了孤独守望的准备。可爱情何曾是理智的奴仆？一旦稍有松动，它便反过来得了势，得寸进尺，竟囚禁了理智，大喇喇站在贤人故·拉哈·提亚的面前，讥讽他，嘲笑他，质问他：为何不去追！那是你的恋人！  
若说是顾虑责任，他们就不该相互眷恋。不曾迈出那一步也就罢了，可步已踏出，再无回头路，水晶公发现自己活过的三百余年原来统统不作数，他还是婴儿，蹒跚学步。  
瘪着嘴，揪住领子的手逐渐松开，药效退去理智渐回，压在舌下的话还是缩回喉中，唯余通红眼眶。自己有什么理由对着英雄发脾气，又有什么立场对英雄说出质问的话？他强笑着将手背好，退回到礼貌而疏离的距离。  
“……抱歉，是我失礼了。”  
“没考虑到这么多事就随便跑了出来……哈哈，英雄，您责备得对，我大概也是老糊涂了。”  
水晶公想要像往常一般露出笑容，可无论嘴角再怎么努力，终究勾不起熟悉的弧度，只能低着头，任刘海掩盖住狼狈的神情。而英雄的身影移动，脚步声响起，他闭上眼想要接受可能的教训，肩膀缩得死紧。

“水晶公，”  
“看着我，水晶公。”  
尘族男人高出尘族女人一大截，身型健美，很容易便将恋人整个拥在怀中。他不再轻浮，不再浪荡，不再愤怒，只是疲惫地贴在水晶公的耳边，缓慢呼吸。 他山岳般的背脊无力塌下，几乎将整个人的重量压到了水晶公身上。纤细双臂迟疑着上移，交叠在暗之战士背后，惊讶地发现他竟在颤抖。   
“别躲着我，古·拉哈·提亚，别躲着我了。”  
他的声音带着某种歇斯底里前的平静，没有嚷嚷，没有吼叫，就这样拥抱着，骨节泛白，紧到水晶公甚至小小地叫出了声。而耳朵与尾巴竟在此时又恢复了原样，他变回了猫秘，便有了尾巴作为另一只手，轻柔地绕在了光的腿上。  
他的英雄在害怕些什么？水晶公只能模糊地感知到，又或者说，他明明知道，却不愿揭开那层薄纱，不敢直面真相。那真相太复杂又太简单，复杂堪比古代亚拉戈文明中最晦涩的问题，简单又可到浓缩为一个小小的吻。  
手臂上力道渐松，水晶公抬头看着他心爱的英雄。那曾经如天空般广袤的蔚蓝眼瞳中，此刻却是波涛汹涌，如失控的深海，妄图溺毙还没寻得圆木的水晶公，亦或是伸出触角，将眼眸所触及的猎物锁在深处，不再放开。  
“我……”

求求你，别再让我失去谁了。

暗之战士并没有说出口，可他相信水晶公已经读懂了，不然也不会又红了眼眶，送上一枚温热的吻。他的眼泪浸湿了唇，让这吻有了浅浅的咸味，两人却都不在乎，只是凭借本能进行着口舌交缠。这也许并不是一个适合发生些什么的夜晚，起码对于水晶公现在的精力来说有些吃力，但两人都明白如果现在什么都不做，那些隐藏在眼眸深处的情爱必将在某个未来的某个不合时宜的时间点爆发，最终酿成不可挽回的悲剧。  
他们都太成熟，也太天真。

衣袍被掀起，暗之战士惊讶地发现水晶公的身体竟还残留着些许女性的特征，而在恋人颤抖着遮挡下体的动作中，他马上了解了潜台词。  
“别……如果在意这个的话下次再……”  
唾液捻湿了手指，阴囊被虎口扶起，他的古·拉哈·提亚主动掰开双腿，露出柔软肥厚的花唇，充血的肉粒点缀其间，随着呼吸上下起伏，“好像只是变回来了一部分……不能接受的话还是……”  
他在拒绝。暗之战士当然明白这话的意思。  
可他绝对没有拒绝。  
冒险者的唇总是有些干枯毛躁，尽管刚刚才完成一个深吻，可依旧粗糙，还布满了勉强压下的死皮；而这份粗糙在摩擦肉瓣之时，激得水晶公夹住了暗之战士的头颅，不想让他继续，又贪婪地想让他再深一点。  
厚实的舌顺着缝隙，任由身体深处的黏液再次沾湿了唇，英雄甚至将舌尖探入了逼仄的肉道间，感受着几乎要被烫伤的灼热。  
“英雄……英雄……别再舔了、很脏……”  
“都叫英雄了，总得做出点英雄的样子。”他调笑着出声，暗潮退了一尺，浮浪冒了头，“今晚便做你一人的英雄。”唇再次贴上，狠狠吮了一口，直至水晶公带着哭腔的声音在上方响起，春潮自深处喷涌而出，灌入暗之战士的口中，连喉咙也得到润泽。水晶公的手指还抓着他的略长的头发，有点用力，发根都透着疼。  
他满不在乎地抹了把嘴，又有意识地将染上水渍的嘴唇凑近敏感的猫耳，有一下没一下的蹭上去，直至绒毛湿润黏糊。一字一句，好不轻巧。  
“……做你床上的英雄。”  
“……！”  
水晶公涨红了脸，方才高潮过的身体还透着虚弱，他却猛地翻身坐在了暗之战士的胯上，用湿透的女穴去摩擦对方已然挺立的阴茎，隔着粗粝布料，两人都嘶嘶地吸着凉气。  
“……你真狡猾啊，英雄。”  
手指摆弄，轻松将裤子褪至腿根处，水晶公尝试抬高了腰，用方才与暗之战士亲吻过的那张小嘴去抚慰光滑的龟头，前后挪动间又是春潮满地，甚至濡湿了粗硬的耻毛。他用指尖夹着顶端，哆哆嗦嗦往肉瓣间送进去，疼得直抽冷气。  
暗之战士并没有伸手帮助，因为他明白水晶公一反常态的主动意味着某些被压抑已久的感情正在借着这机会爆发。猫秘一边说出拒绝的话语，一边又主动地迎合，确实很有这个人的作风。念及此处，他突然想笑出声了，可下一秒便被足以冲破所有理智的紧致感吸得失了神，两手牢牢地把在了水晶公的臀瓣上。  
“慢、别太用力……！”  
这样说着的水晶公，坐下的动作丝毫不显含糊。他用从不曾出现过的内腔爱抚着恋人，呼吸间甚至能更清晰地凸显出阴茎的形状。颤抖的手指隔着皮肉描画，在肉冠处碾了碾，又调皮地按了下去。  
“这次就用这里……让您舒服吧……”  
水晶公特意用了敬语，不知是不是学到了什么不可言说的奇技淫巧，声音都抬高了些。暗之战士只要稍稍低头便能看到暗色肉茎劈开肿胀肉瓣的模样，而攀援其上暴起的青筋，甚至能在抽插间刮蹭到那颗不曾被抚慰却也肿胀鼓起的肉粒，每蹭上一次，水晶公的声音便又能抬高一分，甚至那属于男性的器官都颤巍巍地站了起来，头部泌出半透明的液体。  
他勉力起伏着，臀瓣与大腿撞击出“啪啪”响声，泡沫与黏液糊在连接处贴合又分开，拉出晶莹的丝线。他想让肉棒进的更深，最好顶到尽头处的子宫入口——水晶公不知道自己有没有长出这个器官，只是暗自期望着，下意识觉得应该会存在，这样英雄便能确实地在这副既不算女性又无法归类到男性中的身体中获得些新奇的快乐，而他红瞳深处那不便言说的愿望也能悄然实现，画上一个尚算圆满的句点。  
肉壁突然绞得紧，暗之战士便知道是顶到他的敏感点了。他依然不做任何多余动作，只是扶着臀好让水晶公的起伏稍微轻松一些，而熟识情欲的身体哪里经得起这样的顶撞？水晶公像是被抽去了骨头，翻着白眼倏地瘫在了英雄肩头，只会靠着他急促喘息。花穴的黏液混合着自身喷出的精液，沿着腹股沟，仿佛暗之战士精壮的小腹都涂上了油脂般，温热而光滑。  
“累了？”  
“不、真的不行了……”猫秘细细软软地呼出气，他的胸口也尚存几分肉感，乳粒凸起，活动间与男人的乳头相互顶弄着，蹭到凹陷处还会颤上一会儿。暗之战士不动声色地将他扶起，示意他转过身翘起屁股，毫不客气地在软肉上留下一个通红的手印。  
“不是说了要让我舒服？”  
“嗯……嗯……”他讨好似的用尾巴去磨蹭英雄的嘴唇，摆着腰想要再次吞下还未完全发泄的肉棒，暗之战士只是挑着眉，将两根手指捅入了身后那个熟悉的小穴中。  
“这个、这次还是用前面……？前面会您舒服一些吧？”猫魅的耳朵完全塌入发中，尾巴摇得飞快，“难得的机会……前面的话……”  
暗之战士压根没去听他的话，在确认穴肉能完全容纳自己后便长驱直入，要在烂熟的甬道里收获不同以往的快乐。他一边冲顶着，回忆着哪里能给自己的恋人带来快乐，便找准了那点抵死磨弄，直至水晶公的猫尾都酥软了，塌在头顶怏怏地晃不起来，还要伸手揪一把女穴上的小小肉粒，满意地收获恋人几乎要吸出魂魄般的紧致。  
“英雄、英雄……”他要喘不过气了，暗之战士实在是太过熟悉这具内里淫浪不堪的肉体，不然也不会揪准了那些太过敏感的点，一个一个刺激过去，让水晶公只知道摆动着臀部迎合动作、不，他怎么又揪着尾根了、猫秘的尾巴本就是日常可视范围内最隐私的部位，而英雄像是压根不考虑这样的行为会带来些什么，干脆从根部逆着撸了上来，激得水晶公一阵眼冒金星，差点炸开尾巴毛。  
“英雄……前面……前面……”  
肉棒在后穴猛地顶到了最深处，又全根抽出，水晶公还没来得及为空虚感哭叫，那根灼热的凶器又撑开柔弱的女穴，将肉瓣拉扯到不可思议的程度后撞进深处，似乎真的触碰到了某个新的入口，让猫秘全身上下都过了一道电，哭叫着完全塌向床榻间。  
“贪嘴？”粗砺的指腹轻轻在肉瓣上弹了下。暗之战士虽也顶着一头汗，神情倒还游刃有余，甚至还揉了揉恋人再次坚挺起来的阴茎，满意地看着它抖了一阵，在自己的手心吐了精，“一会儿要射，射哪个嘴里面？”  
水晶公的大脑已经完全被情欲所占据，他一会儿嘟囔着要填进小小的子宫里，一会儿又哭叫着要抵在后面的前列腺上，猫秘抽噎着不停求欢，让那些还未说出口的话都化作汹涌情潮，一波一波，冲击着大脑，将那条线彻底冲垮。  
身体代语言做出了选择，在暗之战士即将抽身预备射在体外时，水晶公竟主动翻过身，肉穴绞得两人都不由得叫出了声，双腿交叠固定住英雄精实的腰肢，让精液一滴不剩地灌入那个只此一晚的花穴深处。  
高潮时水晶公发狠似的环住暗之战士的肩膀——尽管他无法将其全部搂进怀中，他注视着男人的眼眸，像是要被吸入、又像是那双鲜红的魔眼也要讲对方吸入，他颤抖的唇凑到男人耳边，坚定的，一字一句，想要立下不可更改的誓言，可暗之战士似乎早就料到了这个结果，反而竖起抽出手竖起食指，隔在两人唇间，没有出声，却看到唇瓣的动作一模一样，最终贴在了一起。

「我爱你。」

“明天回去？”  
“……嗯，也没有理由不回去了吧。”  
“不问我为什么在这儿？”  
还是给情潮过后的恋人闹了个红脸，缓过神来的水晶公干脆埋在被子里不说话了，只有那条毛茸茸的红尾巴还漏在外面，有一搭没一搭地甩着尘族男人的胳膊。  
“真不问？”  
“……你为什么在这里啊。”  
暗之战士笑着将他搂回怀中，水晶公已经变回原样，那身体自然也恢复了布满结晶疤痕的模样。虽然坦白说那具有着双份性征的身体确实有别样趣味，可水晶公还是水晶公，那身坚硬的水晶是属于他一人的勋章，是多少温软肉体都无法替代的宝物。男人俯身去亲吻对方脸颊上的那一道，舌尖细细地舔舐着晶体切面，仿佛要用灼热的口腔去熔化。水晶公被弄得有些痒，忍不住笑出了声。  
“那睡吧，明天我叫你起床。”宽厚手掌拍了拍水晶公的后背，想如同往常一般将恋人搂在怀中一同入眠，可猫秘却突然犯了倔，反把暗之战士的头按在自己胸前，像怀抱着珍稀之物一般，紧紧地拥住了。  
“请让我也这样抱抱你吧。”

他轻声说着，柔情似水，眼底有万丈星光，熠熠生辉。

END.

（一句话后续：其实暗之战士只是缺白票去挖限时了。）


End file.
